Owls, Bats and Birds
by my daydream world
Summary: When an Talon comes to Jump, Robin must leave for his team and his own safety. But escaping the Court of Owls isn't easy, and the other titan learn not to mess with the Bats...
1. Owl Tales

**Hey had this idea for an while, and got a plot all worked out. I'm quite excited to write this. I don't own Teen Titan.**  
 **Reposted Chapter one May 2017. Will reposted others chapters as soon as Possible.**

 **Fun fact: The fear of owls is called Oclophobia**

 **Quote: Don't let your fears choose your destiny - unknown**

Owls, Bats and Birds  
Chapter One - Owl Tales

Robin had never liked owls, they're were one of his childhood fears. Growing up in the circus he would hear stories of Owls... Owls that were always watching. Owls that kidnapped children, who were never seen again. Owls that murdered anyone who come looking for them.

He used to get nightmares about them, coming after him. His cousin would tease him non stop for believing the stories. The teasing often trun into an full blown wrestling match, that his older cousin normally won. His parents never said anything about the stories, neither did his aunt or uncle. They just told him to stay away from owls, whether they meant actual owls or not Robin didn't know.

Once Robin started working for Batman, he explore the roof tops of Gotham. He saw lots of ancient owl statures in nooks and crannies, they had made him feel uncomfortable. He had asked Alfred about them, Alfred told him about the legend of the Court of Owls and about the Talons. The stories were similar to the ones he grew up with, but never told anyone those stories - not even Wally, not even Batman, after all it was ancient superstition of the circus... Just old wives tales... just like not crossing a path of a black cat, covering mirrors when someone died in a house, and the whole magpie thing.. One for sorrow, two for joy...staying away from owls was just like one of them...

Robin hadn't thought about those stories for an very long time. But this week he had been seeing an owl, he was sure it was the same one all over Jump, and it brought it all back. He couldn't tell nobody about it either, he was Robin the Boy Wonder, he was the leader he couldn't be scared of owls. But as the week carried on Robins uneasiness grow, he was sure he was being followed...something was going to happen soon - something big, he could almost feel it. He knew his friends though he was getting overly paranoid again, especially with him doing extra patrols for the city and changing all the codes in the tower again, updating the security , but he had to be ready, ready for anything...

"Robin?" Robin snapped out of his thoughts and trun to face Raven, she looked slightly concerned "You've been up here for ages. Are you alright right?"

"I'm fine Raven," said Robin automatically, he turned his head back onto the buildings of Jump. He had been outside an few hours, he was surprised no one interrupt him before now.

"You forget sometimes that im an empath." Raven said, not unkindly "Something on your mind, what is it?"

It was almost impossible to hide things from Raven, it was pointless trying "Thinking about the past" reply Robin... it wasn't a lie and Raven never question his background that much. She never push him to tell her anything he didn't want to.

"Well, the others are waiting for you to stop brooding." said Raven dropping the subject... For now anyway "Story night remember, it's your trun." Story night started as an team bonding excises (one that didn't involved being hero's or training) To everyone surprise, everyone enjoyed it, so they made it a regular thing...like movie night. Each week one of them would tell the others an story. Beast Boy stories were normally animals based, Cyborg had an skill for science fiction stories, that the other wanted Cyborg to write them down and get them published. Starfire stories were either from her home plant or retelling for earth tales (She often got muddled up and the three little pigs somehow ended up in an gingerbread house fighting a troll) Raven's stories were lot of different ancient folk tales. Robin's stories were alway true, some of them were dark tales of crime fighting in Gotham other were misadventures with Kid Flash and Speedy, but they were alway true.

Robin had forgot about story night. "I'll be down in an minute, I've just got to think of one..."

"I told the others, I was going to drag you back downstairs, so think on your feet."

Robin signed he wasn't going to fight Raven on this, he knew he was isolating himself again. His team knew he needed some time by himself, but they also wanted to make sure he wasn't alone with his though for too long. Robin would do his best not to made them worry about him too much " Okay, I'm coming down."

The other titans were making popcorn when they arrived. "Robin!" said Starfire brightly "You are ready to be social again." sometimes, Starfire without meaning too made things awkward.

"Sorry just got lose in my thoughts." said Robin with a grin. "Didn't realise how long I was up on the roof for."

"No worries Rob." said Cyborg grabbing the popcorn away from Beast Boy who was hogging it "Are you ready?"

No he wasn't, he might as well tell them stories of killer owls since they were playing on his mind... "I suppose so..."

The Titans all sat on the couch waiting for Robin to begin. "This story starts years ago hundreds of years ago, it starts with missing child and an owl." Began Robin.

"Errrr is this an another Gotham crime story?" Asked Beast Boy, unsure with the odd start to the story.

"It's a story I head once growing up." explain Robin, the Titans looked at each other for a moment in confusion. Robin stories were alway true, for him too tell them a made up one, was very out of character for him "The child before he went missing said there was an owl following him, watching him. Back then the adult laught thinking it was just an childish story. Then one night he went to get some water but didn't return, all they found was his hat and on owl feather on top..."

"The owl took him away?" Asked Starfire, she was doing her best to follow the odd story. "Did Batman save him?"

"This was way before Batman time, It didn't even happen in Gotham" said Robin lightly "It happen in an time when heroes weren't in the open. Back then, there were fears that their powers would be seen as witchcraft and they would be hunted down...of course they were some exception to that..."

"So who safe the boy?" Asked Starfire interrupting Robin's history lesson of superheros.

"No one ever found him again." said Robin "The child was part of a travelling circus and people weren't all that kind to gypsy or travellers - no one took the disappear seriously... Then years after the first child went another child disappeared, and all they found was an owl feather...The child's father went searching for the meaning behind the owl feather, but he was found dead a week later..."

"This story freaking me out," mumble Beast Boy "Someone needs to tell him it's not Halloween."

"Dose this stories have a happy ending... Yes?"

"Not really" said Robin shrugging "No one ever believe the stories, saying the children ran away. There were many children who went missing... They were never found, and no one ever found out who the owls were." Robin paused for a moment thinking back, what did the older children of the circus say? "There were many rumours about what had happen to them, they were all skilled performers, all of them talented. Rumour says that they are all still alive but are owls themselves."

Cyborg frowned, Robin told the story like it was based on fact. Like it was real. Almost like an history report, like a conspiracy theory. Kid Flash once said Robin only told real stories because he was rubbish at making them up. Cyborg saw Raven frowning too, Cyborg suspected that Raven was having similar thoughts as well. But they was no way Robin story could be true... Could it?

...

It was late at night and Raven went to make one of her herbal teas, "What are you still doing up?" Raven asked Cyborg as he sat at the kitchen table.

" I wanted to finish an upgrade on my arm" said Cyborg concentrating on what he was doing "Beside, Rob has only return from his midnight rooftop walk" Cyborg didn't go to bed untill he knew everyone was safely inside the tower. Robin was well know for his night time patrols of the city, an habit from Gotham he still carried out. Beast Boy also went out in the dark sometimes as did Raven. Cyborg would wait till everyone was safely back before he trun in himself. "Robin story worries you." commented Cyborg

"Most of Robins stories worries me" said Raven flatly, as she boiled the kettle. Most of the Gotham based stories were scary, they did help explain some of Robin serious attitude toward crime fighting. But Raven could do without another story with the Joker in it.

"His other stories are all true." said Cyborg quietly

"That's why I'm worried," said Raven "His story... remind me of something I heard once.. Only I can't remember what..." Raven paused "He's been an bit off this week..."

"He dose seem to have a lot on his mind at the moment." said Cyborg fairly "He's getting himself worked up again, caught him hacking into the city CCTV last night..."

Raven didn't know about the latest round of hacking. But Robin's behaviour lately was becoming more and more worrying "I think we need to talk to him," said Raven pouring the water into an mug "We know what he's like when he gets like this..."

Robin was a great leader, but he wasn't great at dealing with his own negative emotions. He would become obsessed with work and solving other people prombles. Talking to Robin and getting him to talk things out, finding out what was going on in his head, seemed to make him less stressed out and less likely to deal with things on his own... less likely he would do something similar to Red X again.

"Wait untill the morning," said Cyborg "He's in his room, hopefully sleeping, he seemed to be worn out when he returned."

If it wasn't things like Red X, Robin would forget to sleep, his mind going onto overdrive. "First thing." said Raven

Cyborg nodded his head "First thing."


	2. Dangerous Talons

**Hi all, I want to write something fun and interesting here, but all that happen is I got a cold, and this story is currently nicknamed OBB on my computer. Anyway hope you enjoy**  
 **Reposted May 2017**  
 **Chapter Two: Dangerous Talons**

Raven woke up the next day, and did her daily meditation as normal untill she was ready to come out her room. She had every Intention to speck to Robin that morning before any drama started. In the kitchen she saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were already eatting "Where's Robin?" She asked as she made her morning cup of tea. It wasn't odd Robin wasn't in the kitchen. He probably been up for a while already. The question was whether he was in the tower or not.

"Were do you think? Training." said Beast Boy rolling his eyes as he eat some toast. Not having any superpower ment that Robin had to train everyday to maintain in top fighting condition "He's being really intense again, all serious and everything...but it can't be Slade... Could it?" They hadn't hear anything about Slade for a few months, but that didn't stop him from being an promble - especially to Robin who been awaiting his return since he left Jump.

"I think we would of known if this had anything to do with him." said Cyborg fairly. They would of know if it was Slade. Robin didn't keep his obsession or angry towards Slade serect.

"But something is upsetting Robin?" Asked Starfire unsure. Starfire sometimes found Robin hard to read, due to him alway wearing an mask, and Robin habit of keeping things to himself. But she knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

Raven shook her slowly " He's not upset. More..." She paused trying to find the right words.

"...Paranoid than normal?" Suggested Beast Boy slyly. He noticed the other looking behind him "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" The other nodded slowly Beast Boy trun towards his leader. Beast Boy had no idea how Robin could sneak up on him undetected.. He was the one with the animal hearing and sense of smell "Hey Rob..." He said nervously.

Robin looked an little amused but not angry or irritated, he walked in to the kitchen and took an bottle of water from the fridge "You're not the first person to call me paranoid." said Robin "Kid Flash calls me that every other week." Kid Flash was probably the only person who could get away with calling Robin names on an regularly bases. Everyone still had they eyes on Robin surprised by his answer, it was just like the time Robin caught them wearing his uniform "What?" Asked Robin looking at they expression.

"Are you alright Robin?" Asked Starfire "You been acting strangely and we are concerned by your odd behaviour."

"Errrr..." Said Robin unsure how to respond to Starfire. The other titans were listening closely too, Just then the Titan alarm went off. Talk about being save by the bell. "...we got work to do...Titans go!"

"Don't think you're getting away without answering us, Boy Wonder!" yelled Cyborg as they raced away. Robin was going to explain...

...

They stopped at an large hardware shop, the intruder alarm was going off. The shop had been frequently targeted by the likes of Hive Five in the past, but an scan and an in-depth search showed that no one was there.

"They probably hear the alarm and run off." said Cyborg lightly, it wasn't anything dynamic "The manger said nothing is missing or broken, We should head back to the tower..."

The others agreed almost once, a apart form Robin who was frowning as he scanned the area around them.

"Robin, come on." said Beast Boy he was eager to get back and finish his breakfast.

Robin didn't response right away he stop and stared at something for an moment "Someone watching us." he said in an very low voice, then without warning grab his grappling hook and swag towards some buildings. The Titans chased after him, trying to keep up with Robins sudden changes in directions. They soon found themself on top of an building.

"There's nothing here," said Starfire slowly looking around, she had an worried eye on Robin. Not that anyone could blame her, Robin was acting in an similar way when he was under the dust hallucinations effects. She approached Robin carefully "We should head back."

Robin stayed still, ready for a fight, "They're standing in the shadows."

There was movement and a figure come out. Robin hadn't been seeing things...It was an adult dressed with deadly looking weapons and an mask covering his face "You are very observant, Robin." said the mysterious man. "I'm impressed."

"Who are you?" Asked Cyborg uneasy. There was something in the way the mysterious man talked gave him an bad feeling. He wasn't the only one who feel this way...

"He's a Talon - he works for the Court of Owls." said Robin at once, looking at the uniform the man was wearing. Raven grasped out loud. - that didn't make Cyborg feel any better about the whole situation. Robin carried on specking "So the stories were true - the Court is real."

"Very good Robin, you're smart." congratulated the Talon, the tone of his voice didn't change "Batman has trained you well."

"You been following me haven't you." that grabbed the other Titan attention, Robin thought he was being followed? That explained his odd behaviour that week. They knew Robin didn't say anything about it, in case no one believe him. But Robin should of said something... Cyborg pushed back his annoyance toward Robin back. Now wasn't the time to remind Robin about keeping serects.

"We've been following you longer than you even know" replied the Talon.

Robin paused it seem like he temporary forgot the others were there. "You're going too kill me" Robin said it so bluntly, like he expected it.

"If I was going to kill you, you would already be long dead, I wanted to speck to you face to face." said the Talon stepping closer "You will come to find me, out of your own free will."

Robin responded at once "I wouldn't."

The Talon walked towards Robin "Yes, you will." Then the Talon whispered something in Robin ear, so quietly the other couldn't hear. Robin paled a little "You will come looking for me, because you got a destiny plan out for you, if Batman hadn't of got to you first, we would of done." With that the Talon was gone.

"Robin, what did he say to you..." Asked Cyborg, what every it was Robin was fazed by it. And it was very hard to fazed Robin.

Robin run his hand though his gelled hair, he seem to be in shock "He knew my name, my real name, were I grow up, were I was born... He knows who I am."


	3. Bat Talks and Bird Stories

**Reposted May 2017 (Two mores days and I'm going on holiday yeah! First holiday in three years can't wait :) )**  
 **Chapter 3: Bat Talks and Bird Stories**

If Robin was acting out of character the beginning of the week, he was almost manic now. He hadn't stop pacing and running his hands though his hair mumbling to himself since they arrived back at the tower. Robin identity was an highly guarded serect, Robin told no one his real name.

"Robin." said Cyborg firmly getting their leader attention "Clam down, you need to think clearly." Robin was getting himself too worked up. If Robin didn't stop panicking he was going to end up having an panic attack.

"This is a huge mess," said Robin "I didn't know the Court was real... This is so wrong... Batman going to kill me..." Robin went back to his pacing. Cyborg wasn't sure what Robin was more worried about the Talon or Batman.

"Robin this is not helping." said Starfire standing in front of Robin, stopping him in his tracks "Tell me, what's a Talon? What is the Court of the Owls?"

"I was going to ask that." said Beast Boy

Raven was the one who answered the question. "I've heard about them, they are ment to be an secret society base in Gotham. The stories I've heard they are highly trained assassins."

"What?" Asked Cyborg at once in alarm. Robin asked the Talon if he was going to kill him... But Cyborg didn't realise they just meet an assassin!

"Beware the Court of Owls,  
That watch all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,  
Behind granite and lime,  
They watch you at your heath,  
They watch you in your bed.  
Speck not a whispered word about them,  
Or they'll send an Talon for his head" Robin said in an low voice, the Titans looked at him "A old Gotham nursery rhyme," he explained.

There was an long pause "But he didn't want to kill you?" Said Beast Boy sounding an little confused and scared.

"They want me to become one of them." said Robin gloomily "The Talon said they would of got to me... if Batman didn't...I was ment to be one of them..." It was an scary to think Robin as an violent killer. Scary to think someone would train an child to be an assassin.

"You can't go looking for him, Robin" said Raven at once. "You can't go looking for him, no matter what he says or dose... Robin!" Robin looked annoyed, like he was just forming some plan in his head to get closer to the emery to find out more information. Knowing Robin that was probably one of this first thoughts. "Give us your word you won't go looking for them."

"I swear I won't go nowhere near them." Said Robin.

"What do we do now?" Asked Starfire who was still stood in front of Robin.

"I have to connect Batman." said Robin quietly, they was an nervousness in his voice that hadn't been present untill now. From what the other knew, Robin hadn't spoken to Batman since he come to Jump. Robin sat at the computer and started to type away. "If they know my real name, they likely to know Batman as well."

"We can connect Batman though the main computer?" Asked Cyborg surprised

"If you know what you're doing, and know all the rights codes." replay Robin

Beast Boy come closer to the monitor "You're going to connect him right now? Doesn't he sleep during the day?"

"He's not an vampire, Beast Boy" said Raven

Beast Boy ignored Raven, and spoke directly to Robin "You're going to connect him now, we're going to meet Batman?"

Robin paused for a moment "You might want to stay quite... this is going to be awkward enough."

"What will Batman say?" Asked Starfire, she heard Cyborg and Beast Boy mention Batman before and seen him on the telly. She knew that Batman had trained Robin.

"Probably going to order me back to Gotham." said Robin almost at once "I'm not going back." he added more to himself.

Robin carried on the computer till he got to an screen with the Bat logo on it. Robin paused "Well here go's nothing..." He pressed an button and waited.

It wasn't long before Batman appeared on the screen. Batman was very intimidating even when he wasn't physically in the room "Robin." he spoken in an no nonsense sort of way and displayed little emotions, Robin seem to freeze for an moment "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something, you're not going like it." said Robin finding his voice.

"What is it?"

"The Count of Owls is real, I've just meet an Talon " said Robin keeping to the facts, and keeping his voice steady.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Batman didn't question Robin any further about their existence. If Robin said it was real, Batman seemed believe him. "What did the Talon want? Are you hurt?"

"I'm unharmed." said Robin "The Talon said he didn't want to kill me...there something else I should tell you too." Robin paused but Batman didn't speck so Robin carried on "The Talon knew my real name, were I've come from, they might know yours too...growing up I used to heard stories about owls... I never though they were connected to the Court, but now I believe they are linked."

"What did the Talon want?" Asked Batman again.

"He said I would go looking for him."

Batman and Robin looked at each other for an moment, like they were silently talking. Then Batman spoke "You're coming back to Gotham - today." Robin open his mouth "That's an direct order, Robin" the Titans never seen Robin get ordered like this before. Robin clearly still respect Batman despite they problems.

"The Court of the Owls are based in Gotham, going there is like walking into the lion den" argued back Robin at once. The tension between Batman and Robin grow thicker.

Batman spoken again, obviously keeping his anger at Robin not following orders under control "What do you suggest then, you're not remaining in Jump. Not only are you at risk, you also putting your team at risk too." Batman had only just acknowledged they existed, he looked at them briefly then back at Robin.

Robin face was hard to read. "Remember the first time Two Face was after me, you send me away.. I'll go there"

"You will keep me regularly undated about your whereabouts" ordered Batman.

"Yes sir." said Robin at once.

Batman frowned "There something else isn't there."

Robin nodded his head slowly "The Talon said that, if you haven't got to me first, they would of done."

There was an paused "I told you before we make up our own destiny. People may have plans for you, but its your choice." The screen then went blank. Batman had sign off without an goodbye.

"Batman is quite scary actually." said Beast Boy, breaking the awkward silent that settled in the room.

"He's not called the Dark Knight for nothing" said Robin still looking at the monitor almost dejectedly.

"You have to leave don't you." said Cyborg.

Robin trun his head away screen. "Batman is right, If I stay here I'm putting everyone at risk, I have to stay away... Just for a little bit, I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"Were will you go Robin?" Asked Starfire

Robin signed "To an another member of the Justice League." Robin looked at his team mates "I suppose you lot have questions." they nodded, they had lots of question about the events of that morning. "I can't tell you everything, but I'll tell you some of it"

"You don't have to tell us anything Robin." said Raven no doubt sensing some of Robins emotions.

"I have to say something." said Robin "Remember the story I told you guys last night?"

"About the owls and the circus?" Asked Starfire immediately "You said you heard that story growing up..."

"In your story you said that that children went missing, kidnapped by Owls." said Cyborg

Robin nodded his head "The truth is, when I was young I spend some time in an circus... That where I heard the stories..."

"You weren't born in Gotham?" Asked Beast Boy slowly. Robin shoock his head. "Batman not your dad?" Robin shook his head again.

"You think the missing children of the circus become Talons?" Asked Raven

"Yes." said Robin

Starfire looked worried "You said the children were never found..."

Robin didn't reply to Starfire straight away "Well... the others didn't have Batman on their side did they? Or the Justice League..." He said adding an fake confidents to his voice.

Beast Boy looked a bit shifty "Why did Batman train you?" Everyone trun to Beast Boy "If he's not your dad...the Talon said if Batman haven't of got to you first..."

Robin looked away for an moment, Robin was the first child hero, the first sidekick. But the Titans were still unclear on his origin story. "Batman saw himself in me," said Robin finally "He understood me... better than most" they was a dark tone in Robin voice "He wasn't keen to train me at first." admitted Robin "No one was keen on an eight year old fighting crime in Gotham... But... Batman didn't want me to trun out like him...surrounded in darkness..." Robin looked at his uniform. They was another story behind what Robin just said, more then one story. But it was more than he ever told them about his past.

"That's how you got your name?" Asked Cyborg. Robin was an odd name for someone who did crime fighting at night.

"Partly." said Robin

"Why did you leave Gotham?" Asked Raven. That was another big question that Robin refused to answer.

Robin face hardened "Batman didn't want me to trun out like him, but I had to do things his way... we argued..." Robin hesitated for an moment, like he wanted to say something more - but he changed his mind "I have to get ready... I've got an long journey."


	4. Flying The Nest

**Updated June 2017**

Chapter Four: Flying the Nest

"You have to promise not to look for any Talons, or any information on the Court of Owls." said Robin sternly as he threw his bag over his shoulders. "Just protect Jump, and... Don't worry, I've faced worst."

"Hard not to worry when an assassin is after you." said Raven coldly. It wasn't like Robin was going on holiday, no one knew when he was coming back.

"They don't want me dead," pointed out Robin "And besides I'll be alright, I'll be with the League." that was some comfort, if anyone could protect Robin from the Court of Owls it would be the Justice League.

Starfire suddenly hugged Robin tightly "I'm going to miss you, I wish you didn't have to go."

"I won't be gone long," said Robin at once trying to reassure Starfire "Batman, just being overprotective. He get like that sometimes."

"Stay safe," said Starfire, not releasing Robin but instead hugging him tighter. "You have to stay safe, and look after yourself, and..."

"Star...Robin needs to breathe." Reminded Beast Boy.

Starfire let go of Robin at once, she hadn't relised how tightly she had been hugging him. "I don't want to see you get hurt." she added as Robin rubbed his neck.

"I will connected you when I can." said Robin getting onto his R-Cycle. "Just promise not to go looking for information, you could become targets. They don't want to kill me, but there's nothing stopping them from killing you..."

"We won't." promised Cyborg at once.

"They should leave you alone. But if they do show up again connect Kid Flash or Speedy. They know what to do." Robin had obviously took time to tell Kid Flash and Speedy what was going on.

Robin nodded his head. Just then a bleeping noise come from Robin, he pulled out an communicator. It wasn't one of the Titans ones, it was an Bat one. Robin answered it "I'm leaving right now...Batgirl?...yell at me later... I'll contact you as soon as I can...I will!... Promise...quit nagging..." Robin hang up. He trun to the Titans "Oh and if Kid Flash shows up don't let him into my room. No matter what he says, I don't give him permission." It was Robin way of killing the tension a little bit. With the last goodbyes, Robin was gone. The Titans watched him go the feeling of foreboding filled them up.

"We shouldn't of let him go on his own." said Starfire at once, saying what was on the other minds "We should of gone with him..."

"Robin right, they wouldn't think twice about killing us." said Raven "And anyway it'll be easier for Robin to hide if he didn't have mega humans with him." There was a paused as they all stood still looking in the direction Robin had gone. Robin could hide in an crowd much more easily than they could (once he was in normal clothes that is) "He will connected us soon." Added Raven.

The rest of the day passed very slowly. No one could concentrate on anything. They didn't know if Robin was alright or not. They knew Robin could handle himself. But if Batman was worried enough to send him away, and Robin agreed with the decision... They wouldn't be able to concentrate untill Robin had called them.

It was mid afternoon when Beast Boy spoke up "I think I know who Robin is?" He said "I think I know his real name."

"What?" Asked Raven with an rises eyebrow, Beast Boy was forever trying to guess Robin real name but never got close before.

"Well, Robin said he spent some time in an circus... And he said Batman wasn't his dad, but obviously he's like one..." Began Beast Boy, looking at the team to make sure they were listening "I think he is... Richard Grayson."

Cyborg eyes widen, he agreed almost at once "Of course, that would explain his acrobatic skills... And why he always keeps his mask on, he's easily recognized...how couldn't we guess that before?"

"Who is Richard Grayson?" Asked Starfire looking confused.

"He's was an acrobat in one of the most famous circus's in the world..." Began Beast Boy waving his arms as he explained "The Flying Grayson's... they were the best act ever..."

"Till one day they went to perform in Gotham," said Cyborg solemnly "Someone messed with the equipment... He's family died... and he watched."

"I saw flashes of that when I was in his mind." said Raven quietly confirming Beast Boy theory."Guess that why he became Robin."

"Robin watch his family died?" Asked Starfire sadly "What happen to him next?"

"In the end he was taken in by Bruce Wayne... He's like an billionaire, the riches guy in Gotham." said Beast Boy excitedly "Do you think he could be Batman?"

"Its possible." said Cyborg slowly "I wouldn't mention any of this again till Robin get back to the tower, he needs to concentrate on staying safe."

Raven relised something "Robin wanted us to figure it out." she said to herself. Robin was scared by the Court, it was clear no one knew much about them. Robin was unsure what the future hold. Robin wanted them to figure it out in case he didn't come back. Robin alway did well to hide his real identity before.

"What that?" Asked Cyborg looking at Raven with a frown.

"Nothing." said Raven quickly not wanting the others to be more worried about Robin as their were already. Robin was skilled, and the Justice League were keeping an eye on him. He would be okay. He had to be.

...

Robin raced away on his R Cycle along the roads. He knew he was being watched, he had to take an detour from his final destination. Robin stated to head in the direction to Gotham, he hide his R Cycle and dress in his normal clothes. He walked alongside the road towards the train station. His radio went off "I'm alright Batman." said Robin not needing to see who it was.

"Tell me what you know about the Court." Batman alway wanted more information.

Robin didn't answer as an large lorry went pass him. "Not alot, the stories I heard was of Owls kidnapping children from the circus...I thought it too warn them not to wonder off too far...you know stranger danger and all that..."

Batman didn't answer for an moment "You said the Talon knew who you were."

"He told me my whole name, I've haven't even told my team...But they will work it out, if they connect the dots..." He missed out the part about leaving clues about who he was - Batman didn't need to know that yet.

"Your team knowing doesn't concern me, the Court dose, do you know anything else?"

"No." said Robin, he didn't know anything about the court apart from the stories he heard growing up. And even they had little to go on "I have to go, I'm currently in civilian mode, it'll. Be easier to hide."

"Got your sunglasses?"

"Naturally - I will phone you in half an hour."

...

It was late evening when Robin finally connected them on the Titan phone. "Robin, are you at the safe house yet?" Asked Beast Boy at once. Robin had been gone hours.

"No." come Robin voice, he sound like he was near an busy road , I still got a hour or so journey to go - had to go the long way round."

"Are you alright?" Asked Starfire concern.

"I'm fine, just fed up with travelling, how everything in Jump?"

"All is quiet here." said Raven

Cyborg rolled his eyes to himself "Don't worry about Jump, Robin. We'll make sure it's still standing when you get back. Just look after yourself."

Robin laughed "I have to go now, I will message you when I can." with that he was gone.

"Robin safe, lets have some tea and watch an film." said Beast Boy the other agreed half heartily. Robin wasn't at the safe house yet, but hopefully he would get they soon.

...

Robin sat on the late train, all was quiet and he just wanted to sleep. But sleep was out of the picture for an little bit at lest.

He put his sunglasses away as it would draw to much attention. No one should recognized him as Richard Grayson or as Robin. Not in an loose hoddie, baggy jeans, and messed up hair, he just look like an stuffy teenager

He was tired...It wouldn't be long before he would be able to rest... He just had to wait a little bit longer...

Robin got off the train. He knew someone following him, he stopped and trun to face an Talon. The same Talon who he meet in Jump. "You can't run from us, Grayson. You can't escape your destiny."

"I don't want to be an Talon." said Robin firmly.

"Aren't you angry with Gotham leaders? Didn't they sent you to Juvi because they didn't care? Were you made to go to that narrow minded private school? Don't you want to make Tony Zucco pay for what he did to your family?" Asked the Talon.

Robin didn't think he hated Slade as much as he hated Tony Zucco. Robin didn't want to be anything like Zucco, he wasn't an killer "He's paying the price for what he did." Said Robin

"You know very well Gotham is a corrupted place , no one stays locked up for long."

The Talon was right Gotham was corrupted, but it didn't mean he had to be "I made a vow, I wouldn't kill." said Robin, He made a vow not to kill, not to carry guns...

"You are free from Batman clutches," said the Talon slowly "You don't look convince, I hate to say I'm disappointed... I expected more from a Grayson." the Talon walked up to Robin "Aren't you tried of not fitting in, no matter were you went you didn't fix in... you will fit in nicely with the Court... With people just like you..."

"I will never become an Talon!"

"You are making this a lot more harder on yourself." said the Talon "if you don't we have to make you..."

Robin looked up sharply, he had expected this all day "You have to catch me first." as quick as an wink Robin was gone, disappear into the darkness, with an Talon on his trail.

...

The Titans were having breakfast the next day when the door busted open and in walked an red haired teenager girl. They seen the girl on the news, they knew at once who she was "Batgirl!" Exclaimed Cyborg shocked

"Where is that short, spiky, multicoloured idiot?" Shouted Batgirl as she marched in to the room. Maybe all Bats had an short temper...

"Robin?" Asked Beast Boy nervously

Batgirl glare at him "Of course I'm looking for Robin, where the hell is he?"

"Robins not here." said Raven not intimated by Batgirl "He was heading towards an member of the justice league..."

"Well he didn't make it" snapped Batgirl. She paused for an moment "Sorry...I was hoping he was here, that you called him back..."

"You mean to say Robin gone missing?" Asked Cyborg

"The court of Owls?" Asked Beast Boy

"When did you last hear from him?" Asked Raven

"He last connect us half an hour before he was due to meet up with Superman..." Said Batgirl, the worried was clear on her face "This is bad, Batman going to go crazy..."

"Robin in dangers we have to help" said Starfire the other nodded. They all knew the situation was serious.

Batgirl looked at them for about an minute, she saw they determined look on their faces "Well if that the case, you guys better get ready to head to Gotham," She said "But don't expect an warm welcome."


	5. Bird Hunting Part One

**Updated June 2017**

Chapter five: Bird Hunting Part One

The Titan followed Batgirl in the T car down the highway towards Gotham. It would of been exciting to go to Gotham under normal circumstances. It would of been exciting to go to the batcave - but with Robin whereabouts unknown it seem wrong to be excited by anything.

They were half way there before Batgirl stop her cycle... She was obviously talking to someone, Cyborg stop the TCar alongside Batgirl who was finishing talking looked at the Titans and spoke though the window, she looked grim "Robin, connected Batman and Superman about an hour ago."

"You don't sound happy." said Cyborg dreading what Batgirl was going to say.

"Robin has been chased by a Talon all night." explain Batgirl "He's exhausted and injured... I don't know how badly...but he is still mobile, and able to fight..." She paused by the tone of her voice she knew better than them that Robin fights injured, but for him to admit to any injury was concerning enough.

"Is he safe?" Asked Starfire "Did he make it to the safe place?"

Batgirl paused she didn't look like she wanted to answer that question "No." said Batgirl "Robin was told to get to the Justice League headquarters, he knows the way. He should of got there by now... But he hasn't ...and is not responding to his communicator or his cell phone.. It doesn't mean the Court of Owls has got him..."

"But it could do." said Beast Boy

Batgirl nodded her head slowly "Come on, we are useless at the moment, we better get to the Batcave."

...

Robin woke up his brain was foggy. He moved an little and feel pain from his ribs. He open his eyes and slowly sat up. He saw he was in an dark inclosed room. Robin guessed his was underground judging by the dampness and coldness... The only light source come from an flaming torch.

Robin try to remember what had happen, he was on the run, escaping the Talon. Their had multiple fights in an small space of time - resulting in at lest one cracked rib and one deep cut on his upper right arm. The Talon must of either knocked him unconscious or drugged him. Judging how foggy his brain was he guess the latter of the two.

Robin check if he had anything on him. It seem he was search when he was unconscious, his unity belt was gone, as were him communicates and cell phone. His shoes were removed along with the weapons he keep in them incase of emergency. All of his pockets were empty...

Robin careful stood up wrapping one arm around his ribs and looked around the room, the ground was cold to walk on, but Robin wasn't focus on that at the moment. He walked to the thick metal door and looked at the lock, it would be simple to unlocked it...if he had his lock picking kit...Robin grinned to himself, he was an trained escapologist and Batman train him to prepare for everything. Robin removed an small hair pin from his hair - he had one in case this happen he been kidnapped so many times in the past it was ridicules. Robin worked on unpicking the lock listening carefully for any noises behind the door, he was going to escape the Court of Owls. No one desired his fate apart from him.

...

"Welcome to the Batcave." said Batgirl taking off her mask. As they entered the cave.

"It's..." Sais Beast boy looking at the top quality equipment, the batmobile. The cave was an lot bigger than they imagine it being. More spacious. But it also had an dark tone to it. "...Overwhelming."

"What are they doing here?" Asked an voice coldly from the shadows.

"They want to help, they are Robin firends." said Batgirl at once "Best that they are with us... "

"Do they know Robin real name?"

"We guess Robin is Richard Grayson." said Cyborg, he was nervous talking to the dark knight but had to answer. While Robin was gone he was in change. He had to deal with Batman.

"Robin, said you would work it out, but never call him Richard... his friends call him Dick." said Batgirl with an small grin "Guess you work out who Batman is too..."

Batman walked into the light, like Batgirl he wasn't hiding his face. Beast Boy was right it was Bruce Wayne. "When is the last time you heard from Dick?" Asked Batman. It was strange for the titans to hear Robin addressed by his real name.

"Last night, Robin said he had about an hour or so to go." said Starfire

Batman walked away from them not saying an word. "What can we do to help?" Asked Raven feeling like she had to do something. They didn't travel all the was Gotham to sit on the sidelines.

"We had to locate Robin whereabouts first." said Batgirl logically she sounded a lot like Robin at that moment. Like she knew what she was doing and what was happing "We lost communication with him in Metropolis, But it doesn't mean he still there, the Court of Owls are based in Gotham but he might not be here either." Batgirl looked at the computer "Superman is searching Metropolis, Batman searching possible leads in Gotham. " Batgirl paused again, when she spoken she sounded more unsure "There little we can do at the moment... Robin could be anywhere."

"So we wait." said Beast Boy disappointedly. He expected once he arrived at the Batcave, finding Robin would be easy.

"When any new come, Batman would be first to know, so we be up to date with any information, that's something at lest." said Batgirl

...

Robin mange to unpick the lock and open the door it creaked loudly, Robin looked he couldn't see no one in the dark gloomy tunnels. Robin silently walked listening hard as he walked though the maze of tunnels... it was impossible to keep track of were he was going.

He keep walking untill he find himself in an large room inside was an group of owls/human hybrid - Robin was sure of it.. Or maybe his,brain was still messed up with whatever they had given him... He was quickly surrounded "Richard Grayson, you're training has begun." Robin had an chill go though him, just like the times he fought then Joker. This wasn't going to end well. "I will never become an Talon" he said, the hybrid seem to mock him, they seem to be laughing at him cruelly.

Past all hybrids Robin saw more than one Talon "You first lesson is to escape." the hybrid all move closer to Robin, they were still laughing "Oh and Richard these birds are not afraid to used their claws..." Robin got ready to fight... This was going to be hard but he could do it...

...

Cyborg looked at the old newspaper article that were farmed on the wall. The first lot were of when Batman began - but that interested Cyborg the most was the firsts one with Robin. Robin was so young when he started, in the photo he was wearing shorts and pixie shoes as part of his uniform. It would of been laughable if Robin didn't look so menacing. One article show Robin in mid jump over an couple of goons avoiding getting shot with the words Boy Wonder over the top.

"If anyone could escape the Court of Owls it would be Robin." Cyborg trun to Batgirl and watch as she walk toward the wall "I like this one" she pointed to one article it was of her and Robin hanging upside down playing rocks, paper, scissors. "It was mine and Robin idea to hang these up.. The Bat family. We put them up, Batman never mention it ... but he likes them otherwise he would of taken them all down a long time ago..."

"There must be something we can do." said Cyborg looking at the photo of Robin and Batgirl sitting on the roof of the batmobile.

"We have our role to play soon," said Batgirl "Right now the League is doing what they can."

"What can we do that the League can't" asked Cyborg "They are the Justice League after all."

"You're part of Robins team, you know how Robin works. The league and Batman know how Robin is under orders - you know how he is as an leader." said Batgirl logically "Robin picked up at lot from Batman but he doesn't used all the same methods. You lot might hold the key to getting to Robin... You're are the ones who will help him afterwards."

...

Robin was coved in so many cuts so many bruises he was sure he wouldn't recognized himself in an mirror. He rib hurt more than before. Fighting with hurt ribs was never an good idea... But he won he beaten the hybrids. "Very good Richard Grayson." said one of the Talons "But you have to be faster than that, lets go again..." Robin saw the hybrid coming back for more.

...

Batman and Superman were arguing "He can't of vanished off the face of the earth." snapped Batman

"You need to keep an level head." said Superman

"You are telling me no one has been able to find him, to track him communicator? His belt? You should to able to track it, I made it that way..."

"We know, but they either destroy it or block the signal, its an possibility."

"Then we have to look harder then."

"I might be able to help" said Raven specking up and causing the two superheros to stop arguing "I might be able to mentally connect with Robin..."

"Martian Manhunter has already try that." said Superman at once demising Raven suggestion.

"But me and Robin are connected." explain Raven " I had to enter Robin mind once when Robin was under an strong hallucination. Robin only let me in people he trusts. He trusts me... We have an stronger mental connection than Robin has with Martian Manhunter because of it"

"she got an point." said Batgirl at once "Robin was train to to keep people out of his head, Raven was let in, she be able to find him."

"We don't know were Robin in, how far dose your power reach?" Asked Batman

Raven paused "If he is in Gotham I should know in an few hours... Tomorrow at the latest" Gotham was an big place with lots of people. But looking for Robin should be simple.

"Its worth a shot." said Beast Boy.

Batman looked at her for an moment like he was judging her. Raven looked back not backing now from the bat glare. Then he nodded his head. Raven turn to the other Titans and Batgirl who gave her encouragingly looks. Raven close her eyes, she hoped Robin was in Gotham, and he was still fighting "Azararh Metrion Zinnthos"


	6. Bird Hunting Part Two

**Update June 2017**

 **Chapter Six: Bird Hunting Part Two**

"I don't think he's in Gotham." said Raven after hours of searching desperately "Sorry, I haven't got anything useful."

"We can cross off Gotham now," said Batgirl trying to sound positive "And focus on other areas."

"You did well." said Starfire hugging Raven "You tried your best, I know you did."

Raven still feel like she failed, she hoped to find Robin in Gotham. "You need to rest," said Cyborg who was working on one of the computer. It seem when Raven was searching for Robin in her mind, Batman had allowed Cyborg to used the main bat computer. Cyborg seemed to read her thoughts "Remember couple of day ago Robin was changing codes in the tower?" Raven nodded, everyone was getting annoyed with Robin that day since they keep getting locked out of different rooms "That wasn't the only thing Robin was doing... Robin was planning to update the Titan communicator, I was helping him."

"Robin, knew something was going to happen." added Beast Boy

"He didn't know - not for sure anyway." said Cyborg "But we made a glitch in the communicator... On purpose." Cyborg paused "Robin, wanted to try something, if one of us were unable to used our communicator, if the signal was blocked or it got damage... we could still track them down, if you used the right codes."

"And you did it?" Asked Raven. Cyborg was brilliant at making , meaning, programing machines and Robin was an first class hanker and decoder. If anyone could of done it it was them two.

"We didn't have time to test it. " said Cyborg rubbing his chin thoughtfully "But, we believe it would only be picked up by an strong computer signal...I'm trying to see if our experiment has worked or not... But nothing come up yet..."

"Maybe its not working because he's not in Gotham." suggested Batgirl "The signal is too faraway..."

"Maybe." Cyborg paused for an moment "Robin wanted the signal to reach a long distance." said Cyborg "I'm going to keep looking."

...

Robin was tried, he wanted to rest his aching muscles, he wanted to sleep for the next couple of days... But sleep wasn't an option. He was trapped in an room filling fast with water ( Robin wasn't fond of swimming he only learned after an mishap in Gotham harbour when he was ten) The Talons order him to escape, he didn't have a choice but to obey. He didn't want to become an Talon and he didn't want to die either.

The water was rushing in thought the top, the only way out was an small opening at the floor... Robin took an deep breath and drive to the bottom, the water stung his open eyes... it was dark and he couldn't see the end. He swan up again breathing in air, the water was near the very top now... He didn't have much chosen... He had to swim into the unknown. He hope he could hold his breath long enough.

Taking an another breath, Robin swam back to the bottom of the room and though the opening. Robin struggle to hold his breath, his rib constantly reminding him he was hurt, the multiple cuts burned, his hoddie and jeans were very heavy and weighting him down. But he didn't stop, he couldn't. He saw light, he swam toward the surface and he when he broke thought he grasp for air, relived to be able to breath again.

He looked around, it was like in way in an some kind of well. He was surrounded by an round wall, he couldn't see no creepy hybrids, no Talons, no owls... No one. He moved toward the wall and pulled himself up, he climbed the crumbling wall carefully... He was going to find a way out of this mess.

...

Alfred had made them all something to eat. "If you want to find Master Dick, you need to keep your energy levels up, none of you have eaten all day."

"I'm not resting untill I find him." said Batman at once, the tone was similar to the one Robin used when he was working on an case.

"At lest eat something, sir." said Alfred He trun to the Titans "Please tell me Master Dick remembers to eat and rest."

"We have to remind him sometimes" said Beast Boy truthfully.

"He actually getting better at listening to us about that sort of thing." added Cyborg

"That something I suppose." said Alfred dryly.

The Titans and Batgirl sat on the floor and eaten in silence. All wonder what was happening to Robin right that moment, each of them hoping he was okay.

...

Robin finally climbed to an gap in the wall, it wasn't very big but big enough for him to catch his breath and rested for an moment. He rubbed a hands over his faces, everything hurt. He stay there for about an minute before he forced himself to move again. He had to find a way out of this, the Talon had to be close, watching him.

They weren't going to break him.

He started to climb the wall again untill he come face to face with the Talon, not thinking twice Robin jumped down off the wall and smacked into the water below he started to swim underwater again but his dive upset his already damaged rib and he was sure he had now broken it... Swimming was getting harder and his vision darken... Something pulled him out, all he saw was an owl mask before everything went black...

...

The Titan all fell into uneasy sleep in the guest rooms of the Wayne Manor. They all hoped that with the league searching for Robin, he would be found by now. Batgirl pointed out that Lex Luther, The joker and other criminal could stay off the League rader for months at an time. She also said that it wouldn't take them too long to find Robin. Batgirl was confident that Robin would find away to either escape or connect Batman - like the other times Robin went missing.

"What what if he can't escape?" Asked Starfire "What if he's unable to get in contact with anyone?"

Batgirl paused of a moment. "We will find him. Robin knows we are looking him him, and he's too stubborn to give up. We will find him. This isn't the first time he's gone missing."  
...

Robin woke up up someone pitching his cheeks hard. His eyes snapped open he was laying on an cold table. His hoddie and shirt were gone and he was just in his jeans. A yellowing bandage was wrapped around his chest. Everything hurt.

"You are making this a lot more worst for yourself, Richard Grayson." said the Talon "You need to eat." Robin glared, he wasn't going to eat anything he was going to be given. "You need to eat, your training is far from over."

"I will never be an Talon." repeated Robin pushing himself up, he try to hide the pain as much as he could.

"Why are we so bad, Robin? We do an job, there a big divide in Gotham the rich and the poor... Everything is so black and white for a lot if people... We are the sade of gray... We put order into the city..."

"You are doing a bad job then," said Robin at once, "You said so yourself Gotham corrupted." Robin got slapped across the face for his remark "I'm right..."

"You're wrong Richard Grayson, you need an history lesson, but first you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Seems like you also need lessons in obedience too." said the Talon coldly "If you are not going to eat, we're are going to fight." the talon threw an sword at Robin feet. It looked old fashion but well careful. "The first to draw blood wins..."

Robin picked up the sword, he knew it was an bad idea, he felt dizzy, but he wasn't going to back down, he wasn't going bend to their will, not yet, not ever.

..

They were all up early the next morning back in the Batcave, this time join with Kid Flash (who was annoyed no one told him his best friend was missing) and Speedy who was just concerned about his missing firend. Batman didn't seem happy the Batcave was filled with teenagers, so they stayed out of his way as much as possible.

There was no good news, all leads trun put to be dead ends the the CCTV footage showing Robin walking out the train station when blank for an few moments.

Today it seem like Batman wanted their help "Raven, you are going with Superman to Metropolis, Try to see if Robin there." order Batman "Cyborg you try with the computers again"

"What about us?" Demanded Batgirl

"You are to research link between Haly's Circus and the Court of Owls, find who the missing children are... Anything..." Order Batman, it was clear that he wanted then out of his way.

"But that's not searching for Robin" said Beast Boy at once

Batman glare at them for an moment for an moment. Superman spoke up "We had no information to go on, anything you find could be important"

"Robin, gave us orders not to research about them." Said Starfire unsure "He said he could become targets too. He said the court won't think twice about killing us."

Batman paused for an moment before specking. "You are already involved, and Robin is not here to lead you. We don't know were he is..."

Kid Flash spoke up. "We need to do something." He said "Its dangours but right now, Robin is in the most danger. We know he's hurt, we know he's stubborn, we know we need to find him as soon as possible... We need to get to him before its too late."

...

It was like Talons didn't get tried or worn out. It was like they weren't completely human. Maybe they weren't. Maybe they sold their souls to the devil. Robin wasn't sure what to think.

"Do you give up now, Richard Grayson?" As the Talon cut him again on his side. knocking him to the cold floor. The cut was deep, but not too deep to do serious damage.

"Never." groaned Robin shrugging to get up. He was weak, very weak. He knew that. The Talon knew that.

"Most give up by now."

Robin smirked at little, he wasn't sure why. "I'll be told I'm very very stubborn."

"The more stubborn you are the more harder we will be on you, Richard Grayson." warned the Talon

Robin growled "You don't scare me." he lied. He couldn't let no one see his fears. He had to keep fighter an little longer...

The Talon laughed "Soon you will be."


	7. Bird Hunting Part Three

**Wow the bird hunting chapters went on an little bit longer than planned lol**  
 **Chapter rewrite June 2017**

 **Chapter Seven: Bird Hunting Part three**

"I can't seem to find his communicator." said Cyborg giving up. "I might be able to if someone uses it... I can set up an system that could possibly lets us know if someone playing around with it..." Cyborg wished one of the other Titans was with him. He was alone in the Batcave with Batman. And it wasn't as cool as it sounded. Robin hadn't been joking when he said Batman wasn't an people person.

"Do it." order Batman bluntly

Cyborg nodded his head. "You know, Robin still check out what going on in Gotham everyday with out fail... Sometime more than once.." Cyborg wasn't sure why he told Batman that, but it seemed important. Whatever prombles Batman and Robin have they still cared about one another. Batman didn't response Cyborg went back to work quietly hoping that one other would be back soon.

...

Raven knew everyone was relying on her to make connect with Robin. To find him. She didn't want to let anyone down...

"Don't be to hard on yourself." said Superman, he seem to know what she was thinking "We all know you are trying your best."

"If I can't find him..." Began Raven.

"No one, has been able to find him yet." said Superman. "Everyone been looking. Robin only been missing about an day now, he's disappeared longer than that before. We've always been able to find him, or he's always be able to get to us..."

That information didn't help Raven feel any better "Everyone worried, they pretending everything is going to be okay, but they more worried than they let on." said Raven, she wasn't naive. Plus she could sense everyone emotions "And we know Robin, was injured before be went missing. We know how stubborn he can be."

Superman frowned it seem like he was debating whether to say something on not "What do you know about court?"

"I already knew they were assassins, plus what Robin told us, which is no a lot really." Said Raven

"How many of the missing children do you think wanted to become assassins?" Asked Superman, watching Raven carefully.

"Not many." guessed Raven

"And what are the changes Robin, is the first to trun down their offer or try to escape?"

"Quit unlikely." said Raven. She had an feeling whatever the point Superman was going to make she wasn't going to like it.

"How many have been found?"

"None."

"Robin, as you know is very well trained, but its likely the Talons will try to brain wash him or torcher him to becoming an Talon." Superman paused "Robin is strong, he survived people like the Joker more than once... But the Joker we know - the Court of Owls we don't. That's why we are more worried than usual. We don't know what they are doing, or how they are doing it."

Raven didn't think about how the Court might trun Robin into an Talon. And that scared her, Robin was one of the most strongest person she knew, it would take an lot for Robin to become an assassin...to trun his back on what he spend half his life doing. Robin must of had some idea,that why he let them figure out his real name, why he willing left the Tower...It make Raven ever more determine to find out were Robin was. "Azararh Metrion Zinnthos"

...

Beast Boy hit his head on the table and groaned "Its impossible to keep track were the circus has been recently yet alone years ago."

"And who was there." added Speedy

"But Robin must of mention something to you three." said Starfire addressing Kid Flash, Speedy and Batgirl "You knew who he was for an long time."

"Doesn't mean he tell us much." said Batgirl "He barely mention the circus to me."

"If he told anyone anything about the circus it would of been Kid Flash." added Speedy pointlessly nodded towards Kid Flash direction.

Kid Flash looked up as all eye were on him "He told some stuff, but nothing about any Owls, or people going missing. But he though all that were stories."

"Why don't we asked Michel Hills." asked Batgirl looking up from her laptop "Also know as smiley the clown, he retired an few years ago just outside Gotham..."

"Dick mention him." said Kid Flash at once "After Robin was made to stay in Gotham, Smiley would always send him an postcard updating him about the circus..."

They agree to talk to the clown. But they had to be careful not to mention that Dick Grayson was Robin the boy Wonder. Beast Boy had to stay behind because he stood out too much. Speedy also chosen to stay and do some research. Starfire, Kid Flash and Batgirl all went to speck to the old clown hoping he might be able to help.

...

Robin try to stay calm. He was locked in an pitch black room. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything apart from his own breathing. He knew what the Talon were doing. Sensory deprivation. Robin close his eyes, he could feel the pain from all the fighting hd had done. He had to stay calm. He couldn't panic. He couldn't let them get to him.

One thing that keep him focused was numbers. Travelling around as much as he did when he was younger, he grown up around an lot of different languages. Numbers were the same wherever you went, they follow the same patterns the same rules.

Robin was very good with numbers.

If he focus on numbers hopefully that would keep him from losing his mind... Robin kept his eyes closed - he couldn't see anything anyway. 'One times seven is Seven, two time seven is fourteen, three time seven is twenty one, four time seven is twenty eight, five times seven is thirty five..."

...

Michel Hill was an friendly old man, who let them in once they prove they were Dicks firends.

"I hear Dick been send to boarding school." said Michel as they walked In to the small apartment.

"Yes sir." said Kid Flash at once "We chat online all the time, we hoping to see him really soon."

"Dick, told us some stories he hear at the circus." Began Batgirl

"About the owls." they nodded "You are wondering if they any truth behind it... Sit down, sit down." they did what they were told "I was am outsider to the circus when I joined... Brought up and rises in New York. I join when I was in my early twenties. Hear the stories about the owls... I asked about the origins of the story but no one every said..."

"So you can't tell us anything?" Asked Starfire disappointedly

"Hold on miss, I can you tell you alot." Michel seem to be enjoying his audience "Harly Circus is world famous, no many people know it started out near Gotham, years ago when Gotham was being built." Michel paused "Rumors has it the circus was made by the manger of the circus and some Owls...a deal that meant the circus would alway have another money to stay in business... if as they provided members for the Owls group..." The old clown laught " Just an old story to explain odd things that happen. Easy to blame the supernatural than anything else..."

"Did anyone believe the stories?" Asked Kid Flash

"The older folks did, they were the ones who pass on the stories, Dick used to believe them. His cousin was alway making fun if him because of it. The Graysons... God rest they souls... An horrid was to go."

They was an all pause "So did they pick the kids out Radom?" Asked Batgirl

"Did Dick ever tell you about the children show..."

"Were the children on the circus show off their skills, no adults involved." said Kid flash at once "It an annual thing, no matter were they were, they did one"

"Rumours has it the owls watched the performance and pick an skilled performer to one day join them."

...

Back in the Batcave Starfire, Kid flash and Batgirl told the other what they had learn.

"He was just retelling rumours." said Cyborg after listening

"Always listen to rumours carefully, sometimes there is truth in them" said Batman

"I don't see how that helps with finding Robin." said Beast Boy, more to himself.

...

"He's not here." said Raven, she spend the whole day searching for Robin in Metropolis, but he wasn't there.

"There was little chance that he was." said Superman "But we have to check."

"So now what?" Asked Raven. If Robin wasn't in Gotham, and wasn't in Metropolis were was he? He had to be somewhere.

"We'll head back to Gotham. Makes plans for tomorrow."

They headed back to Gotham in an bio ship borrow from Martian Manhunter. Raven fallen asleep. Mentally searching for Robin was very draining. She hadn't fallen asleep long before she was woken up by Superman "You were talking in your sleep." he explain

"I was?" Question Raven, as far as she knew she didn't talk in her sleep.

"You said fifty three times Seven is three hundred and seventy one."

"Is it?" Asked Raven wondering why she would say something like that. She never really study Maths in any depths.

"Robin, is brilliant at Maths." explain Superman. "He's like an human calculator. One way he was taught he keep people out of his mind is with numbers... You may just of find him."

Raven eye widen, it was possible, they were linked. And her mind had been searching for Robin for hours. "Were are we?"

"Currently above Bludheaven."said Superman. "We are contacting the Batcave right now."


	8. Battle of the Birds (and Bats) part One

**...Hey! It's the weekend!**

Chapter Eight: Battle of the Birds (And Bats) part One

The Justice League Headquarters was amazing. The Titans find themself in an small room waiting as the big heroes talked quietly with each other, they hardly acknowledge them. Robin had been missing for over two days now and everyone wanted it all be be over.

"If they know were Robin is, why don't they just get him?" Asked Starfire watching them carefully

"He probably underground somewhere and Bludheaven is almost as big as Gotham" said Batgirl "They have to pinpoint were Robin is, so they can get to him before the Talons change locations and we have to start all over again" Batgirl clearly knew how the Legend worked. It was clear that Robin had be trained well.

"Why can't you find him, Raven" asked Beast Boy once again.

"He was blocking me out" said Raven at once. She tried to get to him, to talk to him, but she was unable too "He's doing times table in his head to clam himself down. But at the same time blocking me out completely..." Robin had been trained well, too well. Raven knew he was somewhere there but not as actually as everyone wanted.

Kid flash didn't look happy "He only used trick as an last resort, all the attempts at escaping have failed"

"It means he is still fighting, that he hasn't gave up" said Batgirl quickly. She was an stubborn as Robin and Batman "He's not called Boy Wonder for nothing..."

...

Robin didn't know how long he was in the darkness for, he didn't know how long he been gone for. A day? A few days? A week? He had no idea.

He could no longer concentrate on numbers, his brain refused to work with him. Robin knew he had to stay clame he knew some information about sensory Deprivation and hallucinations were common... He was no stranger to them, increased anxiety... Or was that sleep deprivation? Or was it both? Maybe if he went to sleep... If he slept the Talon could get him and drug him again. He wasn't sleeping...Robin thought he saw something move in the darkness...

Robin shook his head violently to try to clear it, it didn't help much...

Number, numbers were good. Numbers unlike people followed rules and patterns...

Robin closed his eyes and try to think straight, to stop his racing thoughts "One times thirteen is thirteen, two times thirteen is twenty six, three times thirteen is..."

...

"There is miles of underground tunnles as old as Bludheaven it self, its like an labyrinth down there" said Wonder Women as they looked at a map. Marking off areas in an pen.

"I need to find him" said Batman at once

"We are doing our best, Bruce" said Wonder Women "You aren't the only ones who care about him. He's got good friends here, lots of them"

"Having firends didn't stop the Court getting him" snapped Batman

"Bring trained by you didn't stop them, they won't let him go easily you know"

Batman didn't show any emotions. "You were on if the people against me training him. If I hadn't of train him they would of took him an long time ago. And we would be dealing with an full blown assassin not Robin"

"He was eight years old Bruce of course I'm against it" said Wonder Women at once "And I don't believe he would ever been able to become an Talon. I remembered an young boy filled with angry and sadness who safe the life of an man he hated more than anything..."

Batman paused remembering when Robin save his family killer. They was an moment Batman wasn't sure himself what road, Dick was going to go on. It was an never ending battle he knew this himself. "He's alway been an better man than me. But right now he needs help, and I am failing him"

"It won't be long" said Wonder Women "You know we can't rush this... If we want to get Dick out as soon as possible..."

"I know" growled Batman

...

The door opening made Robin confused the fire light hurt his eyes. "Richard Grayson" called the Talon

Robin wasn't going to pay the Talon any attention. He wasn't going to let him know he had mess with his head. He had to keep all his anxiety and panic hidden away... He couldn't let them show "One times twenty three is twenty three. Two times twenty three is forty six, three times twenty three is sixty nine, four times..."

"Richard Grayson"

"Do you mind I am reciting my time tables... I'm getting an little rusty"

"You're next part of your training awakes"

Robin didn't move, he didn't even look at the Talon "I'm quite comfy in here"

"You are lying, Richard Grayson" said the Talon. "Why are you fighting this so hard? You belong here we are your family..."

"I have a family"

"Why haven't they come for you let then? Surely with all their power and resources they would of got here before now"

Robin eyes narrowed "I know what you are trying to do, its not working" or maybe it was a little, But Robin wasn't going to tell them that. The Titans wouldn't give up on him, they haven't yet not after becoming slade's Apprentice and being Red X. Batman... Batman would come, he alway come for him when he was in trouble... Maybe he was too much trouble after all...

"They let to show any signs of even looking for you" said the Talon "Your family doesn't care"

"And what? You do?"

"Why do you think we went to all this trouble to get you, Richard?"

"Because you want another assassin"

"If you are so keen on not becoming one of us, why haven't you escape yet? You belong in the shadows, you belong in the night..."

"...I belong to the Bat-Family"

"You belong to us, Richard Grayson. You always have done and alway will, now you will come with me, or I'll lock you in here for a few more hours, you won't like that would you?"

"You can't change who I am"

"You can't escape your destiny"

...

"They would be somewhere in this area here" said Batman narrowing down were Robin could be. Under the oldest part of the city

"That's an large area" comment the Flash

"We wasted enough time, I'm getting him now, you can even come with me or stay here. I really don't care" said Batman bluntly

"Bruce you need to think. Do you think going in without an plan is going to do Dick any good?" Asked Wonder Women

"I can't see how waiting around, looking at maps is doing any good either, he was injured and exhausted before he went missing. Its been over two days"

"We know and Dick is not going to be thinking straight, Bruce, So you have too"

...

Robin was shocked how unsteady he was on his feet, as he walked though the tunnels. He was weaker than he relised. He wasn't sure we could take another of the Talons training exercises with out seriously injured himself or worst... Dying...

They wouldn't let him die right? They wanted him to become an Talon that badly they won't kill him...

...They might, if they got fed up with him...

...Maybe he been good for an little while...no, he couldn't that was what they wanted him to do. He had to fight, no matter what he had to fight the Court of Owls, he had to fight the Talons...

...He wanted to sleep, have the longest sleep he ever had, then eat... He even eat Starfire cooking... Starfire... The Titans...

Robin was annoyed his thoughts were all messed up. He hardly knew were he was going... He should of been mapping out the tunnels in his head...he coming up with an escape plan...

...He wasn't going to become an Talon...

...No matter what...

...

Kid Flash come rushing into the room "They going after Robin... They going to get him"

"What now?" Asked Cyborg as everyone jumped to their feet.

"Yeah, they think they know whereabouts he is, they going to get him... the league..."

"Then we got to come too" said Beast Boy

"Only official league members are allowed to come" the teenage all turn to see Black Canary standing looking at them "you will stay here, when Robin gets back he will need his friends."

They were left alone again "I'm fed up with waiting" moaned Kid Flash

...

Fighting an army of creepy looking hybrids was one thing, fighting an army of creepy mask wearing assassins is another...

...It was worst than fighting one mad psychopathic clown...

...This was it, he was going to die fighting his childhood fear... He should of stay away from the Owls...

...He was going to die...

He was going to die...


	9. Battle of the Birds (and Bats) part Two

**this is a short chapter but it was hard to write. Couple more chapters to go :)**

Chapter Nine: The Battle of the Birds (and Bats) part Two

Robin had taken down more than one emery at once. He's been doing that for years. He could overcome a couple of goons with guns easily.

But this wasn't easy...

Far from easy...

But he wasn't going to back down, if he was going to die he was going to die fighting...

Something connected with Robin head. He was stunned for an moment as he try to get his baring again as quickly as possible. But quick enough he feel an blade pressed to his throat... This was it, he was going to die...

"We'll been found" one of the Talons called suddenly "We must go, leave Richard Grayson. We will get him one day"

Just like that the fighting stopped. It was almost to be good to be true... Maybe it was trick... They haven't left him alone... Not unless he was almost drowning, or locked in a dark soundproof room... But most of then were gone.

Robin didn't think ever be so glad to see the Justice League again.

He wasn't going to die...

Not today...

...

Robin was there, in the middle. He was topless, He had so many cuts and bruises it was impossible to see were he wasn't hurt an old bandage across his chest.

But he was alive.

Robin was going to be alright, he was with the other member of the League. Batman saw a Talon slip away... He couldn't let him get away...

Batman cashed the last Talon though the tunnels. Till the Talon trun around. Batman glared at the Talon. The Talon didn't back down "You just made an emery of the Court of Owls, Bruce Wayne"

"You made me one of your emery when you come after my son" said Batman at once.

"You may have won this time Bruce Wayne. But one day Richard Grayson will join us" with that he was gone, Batman was going to go after him when Flash come up behind him.

"You need to come, Robin needs you" said the Flash.

Robin needed him. He could work on the Talon later, right now Robin needed him. Batman made his way back he saw that Robin wasn't letting anyone near him. And try to fight anyone who come near him. It was like he didn't recognize them. "Robin" said Batman firmly getting in front of him. If Robin didn't recognise him he didn't know what he would do.

Robin stopped in his tracks "Batman?" Question Robin he legs finally gave out and he fell on to the floor, He would of hit his head again if Batman hadn't of caught him. "I...wasn't going ...to be... one of...them" mumble Robin his eyes closing "I thought...I was... Going to die..."

"Robin stay awake" order Batman tapping his cheeks "Dick..."

"I want to sleep"

"Soon" said Batman

...

Batgirl communicator went off, she quickly answered it, the other stay quite as mice, holding their breaths. Batgirl trun to the other teenagers "They got him, they got him"


	10. Broken Wings

Chapter Ten: Broken Wings

Batgirl told them a little about what she was told. When the league had got to Robin, he wad in an middle of an big fight. Robin was injured and he needed medical treatment.

It seem like forever before someone spoke to them. As soon as Wonder Women and Flash walked in they were bombarded with questions on how Robin was doing, and what had happen the almost three days of Robin disappearing.

Wonder Wonder hold her hands up. "Just listen the lot of you" she said

"Is Rob going to be okay?" Asked Kid Flash

"Robin been in numerous of fights since he left Jump, three days ago" said Wonder Women "He got an number of cuts and bruises. A few cuts needed stitches, he damaged some ribs and has an heavy concussion" Wonder Women looked at the teenage hero's for an moment.

"That's not all is it?" Asked Cyborg. Raven had told him what Superman said about becoming an Talon.

"He's very dehydrated, he's very exhausted, he show signs of being drugged at some point" said Flash rushing though some other information "Also we believe tried to used sensory deprivation or isolation techniques on him as well"

"Robin's anxiety and panic levels are not surprisingly very high at moment, we had to put him into induce sleep" said Wonder Women "And is still bring treated as we speck"

"He's going to get better... Right?" Asked Starfire unsure. Everything sounded bad at the moment.

"Physically yes" said Wonder Women "Robin yet to tell us everything than happen. But judging what we seen mentally he might taken longer to heal"

...

"He was fighting the treatment" said Speedy, he mange to get some more information out of Green Arrow about Robin. "He wouldn't relax at all. He been fighting the Court, fighting sleep he can't seem to think straight... Almost punch superman when he was getting too close. That's the reason they have to sedate him"

"Do you know anything else?" Asked Raven

"Not really, Green Arrow said they don't know much untill Robin is able to give a report. The Talon knew the League was coming and left pretty quickly. They left no clues and they were only there using Bludheaven as temporary base" said Speedy

"They want Robin to give a report?" Asked Beast Boy. By the sound of it Robin was in no conditions to give any kind of report.

"When he is ready, of course" said Batgirl

...

"Robin won't wake up for a while, but you can go and see him in small groups" said Black Canary "it looks worst than it is" she warned "but he was still hurt pretty bad"

Starfire, Batgirl and Kid Flash went to see Robin first. Robin looked nothing like Robin. He was just in clean sweatpants and he had nothing coving his eyes. He had a bandage around his chest, and some on his arms. What wasn't covered in bandages they saw smaller cuts and large bruises littered his body. An large lump was on his he'd no doubt the main cause of his concussion. But the main thing was he was still. One think Robin was it was never still, he was alway on the moved and even when he was stationery his fingers would twitch.

Kid flash seem to get over the shock first and went up to Robin. "Hey Robbie, It's KF. Don't know if you can hear me with all that medication in your system but... Dude we are totally having an bros night as soon as you're better. You can pick the film..." Kid Flash looked at Batgirl and Starfire. Then said in an playful tone "Hey Rob you got two red headed ladies wanting to talk to you, don't know when you become such an ladies man..."

"alright DickHead, don't you go listening to Kid Mouth over there" said Batgirl "You own me an dance at the next Elite Gotham Party. No excuses"

Starfire paused "The League say you are going to be okay" said Starfire "That you been fighting hard. You need to rest now Robin. You need to slow down for a little bit. Just get yourself better before you start fighting again"

...

Robin stayed sleep for over two days. The Titans return to Jump,( they had promise Robin to keep it standing for when he got back) but one of them alway stay at the Justice League headquarters with Robin.

Cyborg looked up from the new paper we was reading. Robin groaned in his sleep, whether he was in pain or having a nightmare Cyborg wasn't sure. He had been slowly waking up for a while now. They finally stop giving him the medication that send him to sleep "Hey Robin" he said Cyborg paused waiting for a response. Robin's eyelids flicked a little bit.  
Batman walked into the room. Cyborg got up to leave, he paused before he left the room. He saw Batman place a hand on Robin's head. Robins eyelids flicked again, before opening.

"Batman?"

"I'm here Robin"

They was an paused "You look mad"

"Not at you" come Batman reply "Go back to sleep..."

"The... Talons..."

"Can't get you here, now go to sleep" Robin seem to fight it for an moment, but lose the fight. Batman didn't move away. Cyborg walked off going to inform the other Titans that Robin had woken up.

...

Robin may have woken up, but he was far from better - not that Robin would admit it. Robin said he was under league arrest as he been wasn't allowed to leave.

"When do you have to give your report?" Asked Starfire. Starfire, Raven and Robin were sitting in one of the hallways. It had been a few days since Robin had woke up. The details of what happen in the tunnels under Bludheaven were still unknown. Robin had refused to speck about it untill the official meeting with the League. It was clear to everyone that what ever happen had affect Robin alot.

Robin move slightly, his arm armed his still healing ribs. He warn sweatpants and an star wars top. Ever when they knew his real name he keep his eyes hidden under a pair of sunglasses. "Two O'clock" said Robin

"Are you ready?" Asked Raven. She knew Robin was struggling with what happen. She knew he was getting more nightmare than normal. He was more alert, more on edge. She was worried he was going to push himself too hard too soon.

Robin had an confident look."I'm ready"


	11. Learning to Fly Again

**Last chapter well thank you all for reading :)**

Chapter Eleven: Learning to Fly Again

The Titans were seeing Robin one last time before he return to Gotham for an couple of weeks. He was finally allowed to leave the League Headquarters, and was meant to take it easy for an while. Everyone knew Robin wouldn't and would be pushing himself as much as possible.

Robin wasn't very happy about going back to Gotham. But Batman had basically told him that, he was his guardian and he had to do what he was told. And Batman took no nonsense from anyone.

"It'll only be a few weeks" said Robin, he was back in his uniform. Most of his cuts had scabbed over and his multiple bruises had gone an yellowish colour. His ribs were slowly healing but would hurt if he moved too suddenly. But that wasn't what people were worried about.

Robin had told the league what had happen. The Titan heard that his report was an little muddle and Robin mention hybrids. They was no prove of any hybrid when the League search the tunnels after the recuse. No one was sure if they were real or Robin had self-consciously made them up. (Robin claimed he was hundred percent sure they were real, and got very annoyed if someone suggested otherwise)

They find out about Robin's underwater swim also. That was the only evert he would willingly talk about, due to that fact it lack Talons and he wasn't locked in an soundproof room in the darkness for hours on end.

Being cut off form two of his senses for long period of time seem to effect Robin the worst. And was the hardest for him to hide for people. He could handle the darkness as long he could hear other sounds. If things got too quite he out his headphones on and listen to music. It was the sensory deprivation that cause most of his current nightmares.

No one knew if going back to Gotham would help Robin or not. No one knew how long Robin and Batman could go without argueing. Batgirl claimed at Robin had to pass basic Bat Training before he was allowed back to Jump but Batgirl also said if Batman tried to stop him he would just runaway again.

...

Robin was back in the Batcave sparring with Batgirl. Sparring with Batgirl was different from sparring with the Titans - who understandably relined on their powers. He and Batgirl were almost brutal (Without actually hurting each other very much) and more fast paced, and lasted a lot longer. Batman watched them silently from the sidelines.

"That's enough" he said as the timer when off. Robin and Batgirl frozen for a slit second before untangling themself.

"You got some new moves" said Batgirl with an grin

"Have to keep changing, never repeat the same fighting pattern..." Said Robin at once

"You're still to slow" said Batgirl

"But still fast enough to keep up with you..."

"You hesitant for a moment, you had another flash back didn't you?" Asked Batgirl. Robin had an few flashback with his fight with the Talons.

"I didn't" said Robin stubbornly. "I hesitated because I couldn't guess you next move. I'm not the only one who learn something new..." Batgirl didn't look too sure but chosen not to say anything about it.

Batman walked towards Robin "You're going on patrol tonight" Robin nodded his head, he didn't trust himself to say anything.

...

"Either Robins got the all clear or is annoying medical advice" said Beast Boy showing them the article online "And knowing Robin it could be either one" the article had an picture of Robin and Batgirl with some members of an high ranking gang. Beast Boy quickly read though it "seems like none of thr Bats were answering any questions..."

"I don't think they like reporters" said Raven "They get followed as hero's and when they are they serect identity. No wonder they get fed up"

"So dose it mean Robins coming back soon?" Asked Starfire

"He'll be back" said Cyborg confidently. Then he look at the Titan seriously "By the way, you all do relised his paranoia will be worst than ever...and we might need to be an extra eye on him incase he is pushing himself too much"

"I already told him I going to meditate with him daily when he comes back" said Raven "He will be alright, he just needs time"

...

"I'm going back to Jump" said Robin and he hold his breath ready for thr order to stay in Gotham. Ready to be yelled at.

"I know" said Batman "The Titans needs you as much as you need them"

Robin was shoock he didn't expected that answer "What?" He asked confused.

"I was wrong to stop you being Robin, Dick" said Batman "You still need to be Robin, you need the Titans. I'm not stupid. I read the Jump news every day"

"I still read Gotham news" admit Robin. He paused "Do you think the Talons would of taken me, after my parents..."

"I can't say what could of happen" said Batman "And thinking about what ifs, doesn't change what has happen"

"They said I was meant to be in the shadows..."

Batman looked at thr old new papers article on the floor. "Remember when you first become an hero, I suggest you to be called Batboy but you disagreed. I wanted you be wear black but you didn't. Why?"

"It was my nickname..."

"The other reason"

"I wasn't going to let myself on into the darkness. It was to remind me of spring. The light..."

"You may think I safe you the day I took you in. But the truth Is you save me, from myself" said Batman "You are not an Talon, no matter what they tell you. You are Robin"

...

Robin come back an couple of days later. He hardly got into the main room of the tower when Starfire more or less tackle him to the ground. "Miss you too Star" said Robin with an grin.

"So your completely better to do everything?" Asked Cyborg "And don't lie, Robin"

"more or less" Cyborg glare at Robin "You almost mastered the bat glare! Hey Kid Flash been trying for ages..."

"Robin!"

"I'm meant to take thing easy" said Robin "but if I was fine with crime fighting in Gotham, I will be fine here"

"You may passed the Bat Training but you got to pass the Teen Titans Training as well" said Beast Boy.

Robin grinned "You're on"

...

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Everything had got back to normal in the Titan Tower... More or less.

Now they knew Robin's serect identity it made story night even more interesting with the addition stories of travelling with an circus. Batgirl had come to stay once during an School holiday and she and Robin showed them Bat Training (the Titans hoped Robin didn't make them go though it) Kid Flash showed up more often with an box set at he and Robin would binge watched (Last time was star trek and he and Robin knew all the words)

"Can you show us your acted?" Asked Starfire, out of the blue one day.

"What?" Asked Robin looking up from the computer

"the Flying Grayson acted, Kid Flash said you can still do it" explain Beast Boy

"Kid Flash got an big mouth" said Robin under his breath

"Can you show us?" Asked Starfire "I would like to see it very much..."

Robin paused for an moment "Do you all want to see it? I'm sure they and video on youtube of it..."

Cyborg spoke up "But isn't seeing something live better than watching an video?"

"True" said Robin getting up and leading the way to the training room "one thing I know how to do, is to fly..."


End file.
